


Fireworks

by kittyrot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyrot/pseuds/kittyrot
Summary: “Don’t get mad at me for this.” Was all Dream said before the room burst into a chorus of dozens of excited voices.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 479
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!!! I came up with the idea to write this fic at 12pm today, it is now 10pm and I just finished. I was so worried I wouldn't have this done by New Years', but I genuinely think this might be one of my best fics yet! It's very fluffy, so don't worry! I had a lot of fun working on this fic, even if I had to speedrun it. (Dudududu) I hope everyone has a good new year, and I want to thank you all for reading my stuff these last few months of the year. 2020 was rough for everyone, but MCYT helped me and many others get through the roughest moments. I hope this little fic makes your last hours of 2020 (or first hours of 2021 if you're from the future!! Hello different timezones!) just a little bit happier! 
> 
> Enough rambling! Here's my little New Years' oneshot!

“Yoo!! I got it!” Sapnap whooped as his ball splashed into the cup on the other side of the table. Dream groaned and grabbed the last cup, downing it and throwing the ball at Sapnap’s head. He missed his aim greatly altered by the amount of alcohol he’d drank. Sapnap chuckled as he bent over and picked the ball up off the floor. 

“Play again?” He looked over at Bad, who was looking a little tipsy himself. He shrugged and set up the cups again. Karl went off to grab a few more drinks to fill them up and Dream took the break to sit. 

Sapnap walked over and sat beside him. “George still not answering?”

Dream glanced down at his phone, “Naw, He’ll probably show up eventually. Knowing him he just fell asleep. I’ll go get him myself if i need to. We got a few hours left before the countdown.” 

“Guys!” Karl shouts from the kitchen, they both look up and over to see him standing in the doorway. “C’mon! We got it set back up! Y'all are switching teams.” Dream pocketed his phone. 

“I’m gonna win this time.” Dream said, bumping Sapnap’s shoulder with his own.

“In your dreams maybe, old man” Sapnap snarked back. Dream let his mouth fall open in faux offense. 

“That was mean, Sapnap.” 

Sapnap just giggled and ran off into the kitchen, tackling Karl on his way in. Dream rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, a lot calmer than Sapnap. He and Karl were still giggling to themselves, splayed across each other on the floor while Quackity shouted something at them from the other room. 

Dream walked over to Bad. “We on teams now?” Bad hummed and glanced over the room to look at Skeppy, who definitely had one too many drinks and was now swaying to the music very out of rhythm. Dream laughed and nudged him. Bad glared at Dream though it was without much malice. Dream thought it was hilarious and laughed hard enough to make him tear up. 

“Hush, you muffin. You throw first.” Dream calmed down and looked over at the other team. Sapnap and Karl nodded and Dream grabbed a ball and aimed. Somehow, despite being a little too drunk to be considered tipsy, he made it into a cup. Sapnap smirked and downed it, and Dream cheered. Next up was Bad, and he also landed a cup, which Karl willingly drank in one swallow. Sapnap missed his shot, which Dream was happy to celebrate, but Karl made his. 

They played for a little longer, everyone's aim getting progressively worse as the alcohol kicked in. Once it was back to Bad, Karl looked over behind him and winked. Suddenly Skeppy was up at the table. 

“Baaaaaaaad, pay attention to me.” He hugged around Bad’s waist, and Bad flushed. He fumbled his shot and missed the cup. Sapnap and Karl cheered as they threw their balls and knocked out the final cup. 

“That’s cheating! You guys cheated!” Dream shouted, leaning over the table to point at Sapnap. His friend just laughed, shrugging.  
“It was like a 1 in 1.7 trillion chance.” Sapnap gestured to the cup on the table. “Go on.” 

Dream let his mouth fall open again as he gaped at Sapnap. He turned to Bad for backup, but he had already wandered off into the living room with Skeppy. 

“My own teammate left me! This is bullshit!” He complained but downed the drink anyway. His head was fuzzy. “I’m done for the night. No more drinks for me.” 

Karl piped up a little “We’ll see about that.” Dream rolled his eyes again and turned to walk out of the kitchen. He found an empty spot on a couch and settled down into the cushions, sighing. He pulled out his phone again and glanced at his messages with George. To his surprise, he had a response. 

**Georgie :** IM ON MY WAY!! I totally fell asleep, tell Karl I’ll be there in like 30 minutes.

Dream checked the time the message was sent, around 10 minutes ago. He smiled and shouted for Karl. When his friend poked his head into the room Dream held his phone up. Karl squinted. “I can’t see that, Dream.” 

“George says he’ll be here in 20. He fell asleep.” Karl laughed. 

“Of course he did. Tell him to find me when he gets here!” He shouted, then turned around and walked out. Dream pulled his phone back to himself. Bored, he texted George back. 

**Dweam :** when will you be hereeeee :( i miss u georgie

 **Georgie :** Don’t call me Georgie, I’ll be there soon. 

Dream groaned and let his head thump back against the couch. He saw that Eret was also in the room. This was the less crowded room of the house, so he supposed that made sense. 

“Eret!” He called, pulling his head up. Eret glanced over, cocking his head to the side. Dream gestured for him to come over. “How are you enjoying the party?” Dream asked, once Eret had made his way over to the couch. Eret shrugged. 

“Eh, it’s been alright, not really my scene. Where’s Tommy and Tubbo?” He looked around. Dream nodded and jerked his head up to the stairs.

“They get upstairs to hang out, I think Purp is up there too. Bad didn’t want them down here with all the crazy adults and liquor. Last I checked they were playing bedwars. They kinda overtook Karl’s room.” 

Eret laughed and looked over at the stairs. “Glad they’re having fun. Are they coming down for the countdown?” 

“Yeah, I’d assume so. I’m just glad Tommy didn’t see me get absolutely demolished in beer pong earlier, he would’ve been so annoying about that.” Dream huffed. Eret let out another laugh.

“How bad did you get beat?” 

“Sapnap and Karl had 4 cups left.”

“Awe, that’s not _that_ bad. I was expecting them to have no outs.”

Dream groaned. “They may as well have. They totally cheated at the end though, sicked Skeppy on Bad and got him all distracted. We could’ve won.” 

“C’mon, don’t be a sore loser. It was fun, right?” He knocked Dream’s shoulder with his own. 

Dream grumbled out a “Yeah, I guess.” Eret smiled 

“Then that’s all that matters!” Dream grumbled some more before Karl walked in. 

“The party has arrived!” He shouted, just as the front door opened and George walked in. 

“Hey guys, sorry I was late, I fell asleep.” He tugged his jacket off and threw it on the pile of everyone else's. Karl thumped him on the back. 

“No worries! You made it before the countdown so that’s all that matters.” 

They talked for a minute, Dream not really focused, before Eret stood up.

“I’m gonna go get a drink. You want one? I’ll bring you a beer or whatever.” 

Dream thought about it for a minute. He had said earlier he was done drinking for the night, but it was New Year's Eve, what's the worst that could happen. He nodded and looked up at Eret.

“Yeah, a beer sounds nice, thanks, man.” 

Eret nodded and walked off. Karl had left and George was just standing at the door looking around.

“George!” Dream lifted his arm and waved at his friend. George’s face morphed into something less uncomfortable as he made his way over to Dream’s couch. He sat down next to his friend and leaded his back against the cushion. 

“Don’t fall asleep on us again, Georgie. You just got here.” Dream joked, leaning against George.

George did his best to glare at Dream, but he couldn’t quite catch his eye with him leaned against him. “Shut up, Dream. Where’s Sapnap?” 

Dream didn’t move his head off George but looked around the parts of the house he could see. “I don’t know, actually. Probably wherever Karl is. They were in the kitchen a little before you got here.” 

“Oh yeah,” George chuckled. “Karl told me about how bad you were at beer pong earlier.” 

“I wasn’t bad! Sapnap and Karl cheated! We would’ve won that otherwise.” Dream argued, punching George on the thigh. 

George laughed again, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dream. Now let me up, I’m gonna go find Sapnap.” Dream groaned but rolled his head off his friend. George stood up and walked out of the room right as Eret walked back in. He handed Dream his beer. 

“Oh, George got here.” He spoke aloud, looking over his shoulder at George’s retreating figure. 

“Yeah, he’s off to find Sapnap. Do you know where Techno is, by the way?” Dream asked, taking the beer and nodding in thanks.

“No, actually. I haven’t seen him at all tonight, honestly.” Eret shrugged and checked his watch. “Maybe you should try and go find him, I’ll see you around later, there’s still an hour or so til the ball drops.” And with that, he smiled and walked off. Dream sighed and nursed his beer for a second. He had nothing better to do while George was off with Sapnap, so he got up, downed his beer, and started looking for Technoblade. 

He searched through the living room, finding Punz, Bad, Skeppy, and Ant, but no Techno. Apparently, they hadn’t seen him either. His next stop was the kitchen, where he spent a few minutes talking to Finn before grabbing a new beer from the quickly emptying fridge and continued his search. Both the downstairs bathrooms were open, so he could check those off, and the porch outside was also a no. 

Out of options, he headed up the stairs. Tommy had found a piece of cardboard and a marker and had written in big letters. “BIG MEN ONLY CLUB! NO OLD PEOPLE!! ONLY WOMEN AND BIG MEN!” and taped it to the landing. Tubbo had doodled all around it with Minecraft bees and music discs. Dream smiled and pushed it to the side to walk up. He could hear the sounds of commotion as he walked up, and when he pulled open the door to Karl’s streaming room he found the three teenagers and Technoblade crowded around the computer, shouting as Purpled fought against someone in bedwars. He won the game and they all cheered excitedly, Purpled sitting there pretending to not be excited.

“I already told you that I’m the best bedwars player ever, I’d never lose.” He said cockily. Dream leaned against the door frame and spoke up.

“Oh yeah? Is that why there are compilation videos of you dying?” Dream asked. Tubbo shouted and jumped, whipping around to look at the new person in the room. Tommy was wielding a foam diamond sword, pointing it at Dream, Techno barely looked surprised, and Purpled glared. 

“Those were practice rounds.” He said, turning back to the computer, shaking his mouse to get off the Hypixel afk screen. 

“Hmmm, whatever you say.” Dream commented, then looked over to Techno. “Is this where you snuck off to?” 

He rolled his eyes. “I didn’t sneak off, I’m a grown man, I can go where I want.” Dream shrugged. 

“Yeah, alright. Fair enough. George finally showed up, just thought I’d let you know.” Dream turned to walk off when Tubbo spoke up.“Georgenotfound! Tell him to come up here!” He shouted excitedly. Dream smiled and looked back at him. 

“Definitely, I’ll tell him. Y’all can come down for the countdown soon, Bad is just really hellbent on not letting you guys around the alcohol.” Tommy sneered at that. 

“Badboyhalo is a pussy.” He poked the foam sword in Dream’s direction again. Dream chuckled. 

“I’ll be sure to tell him you think so. I’ll see you guys later, have fun!” He walked out and pulled the door closed behind him. 

Now that Techno had been found, Dream really didn’t have anything to do. The alcohol was definitely starting to affect him though, his head was fuzzy and his stomach was turning more than normal. He decided to go find George.

Making his way down the stairs, he heard some fireworks go off in the neighborhood. The group decided to not do fireworks this year, much to Tommy's behest. The colors from the fireworks flashed in the windows, which just made his head feel more swimmy. He blinked hard and stumbled his way into the living room. George was sitting on one of the couches, talking to Sapnap and Karl. 

“Gogy!” Dream said, his stomach turned and he groaned. He plopped himself down on the couch and leaned his head against Sapnap. 

“Oh great, I think the two lost games of beer pong are getting to him. Didn’t realize he was such a lightweight though.” Sapnap patted his head. 

“I’m not a fucking lightweight. I had like 3 beers after that, plus Punz and I did a shot or two earlier in the night.” He blinked hard again. 

“Oh, so he’s just shitfaced.” Karl spoke up. Sapnap hummed and Dream felt the vibrations against his ear. He turned his head to look over at George. 

“Hey, George.” 

“Hi, Dream.” 

"George I think I’m going to be sick.” He said as his stomach lurched again. 

“Oh,” Sapnap said and pushed Dream’s head off his lap. “George, you deal with that, please.”

George’s eyes widened as Dream’s head came to rest on his chest instead. “Oh, oh okay. Let’s go, Dream.” He pushed Dream up once more and stood, grabbing his friend's hands and pulling him up. “Nearest bathroom?” He looked over at Karl, who just pointed in a direction. George dragged Dream along down the hallway and thankfully found the bathroom empty. Pushing Dream in, he jumped up on the counter to sit. 

Sagging to the floor, Dream leaned against the toilet. George patted his head. 

They sat like that for a while, Dream eventually turning out all of his stomach contents. George grimaced but continued to pat his head. After a minute, George hopped off the counter. 

“Stay here, I’m getting you water.” He opened the bathroom door and Dream hummed. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the counter, filling it with ice water. Sapnap and Karl were standing in the doorway, talking with Quackity. 

“George! How’s Dream?” Sapnap asked. He took another sip of his drink, wrinkling his nose and glancing over at Karl, who smiled brightly. 

“He’s fine. He was sick but he should be good now. I’ll drag him out here in time for the count don’t worry.” 

Sapnap gave a thumbs up, and George turned back to the bathroom. As he asked, Dream was still sitting there whenever he came back, but he had migrated to laying in the bathtub. He was way too big for it, but his legs were just laying out the side. 

“Here, water.” He held out the glass. Dream grabbed it and took a mouthful. He swished it around in his mouth before spitting it out into the toilet. He then put the cup to his mouth again and gulped. Once all the water was gone, Dream took a deep breath. 

“Better?” George asked, taking the cup back. Dream nodded and leaned his face against the cold bath wall. 

“Yes, thank you.” He sighed. “Hey, Georgie?” He looked back up. 

“Hm?” 

“Did I mention you're looking opti-FINE tonight?” George sputtered, his face flushing. 

“Dream. Stop it.” 

“Redstone is red, Lapis is blue, you're as hot as the lava I fell into.” He winked. 

“Oh, now that one was just awful.” George looked away. 

“That’s cruel, Georgie. I think they’re good.” 

“I’m going to get you a snack. Stay here again.” He hopped off the counter again and quickly walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he got to the end of the hallway, Sapnap was standing there. 

“Where’s Dream?” He asked. George pointed back at the bathroom door.

“He’s still in there. What’s up?”

“There's 5 minutes til the ball drops, go get him.” He grabbed George’s shoulders and spun him around, pushing him back to the door. George quickly opened it, and Sapnap pulled it shut behind him. Dream had his head leaned back and his eyes closed, but he cracked one open whenever the door closed. 

“That was fast?” He said, letting his eyes fall closed again. George cleared his throat. 

“Actually, Sapnap intercepted me. We have to go out, the ball drops soon.” George walked over to the bathtub, avoiding Dream’s legs, and held a hand out. 

“C’mon. Maybe we can leave after this, you probably need sleep anyways.” 

Dream groaned but opened his eyes and leaned forward to grab George’s hand. He used his other hand to push himself out of the bathtub and stumbled as soon as he was standing. He toppled slightly into George’s chest, and George quickly wrapped his arms around him to steady him. 

“I’m good, I’m good.” Dream righted himself and took a breath. “Okay, let’s go.” 

He grabbed onto George’s hand and pulled open the bathroom door. 

There was music playing from the living room, and he recognized it as Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae and laughed. Fitting. They walked out of the bathroom together, and the loud environment made him scrunch his nose. George ended up getting in the lead, and he half walked, half dragged Dream into the room with everyone else. 

“Georgenotfound!” Came Tommy’s loud yell as the first thing they heard when they came in. 

“Ah, Tommy.” George said with a smile. Thankfully he was saved by Tubbo, who ran up with a red party hat and cheesy glasses and forced them on Tommy’s head. George glanced over at Dream, who was still holding his hand. He had a fuzzy feeling in his stomach and he didn’t know why. He was probably just hungry. Dream walks up closer to him and leans against him slightly. 

The big New Years' ball comes up on the TV and everyone whoops in excitement. Couples and friends had paired off, getting ready to have a joke or a real New Years' kiss. Dream was silent as the TV started counting down the minute. George caught Sapnap’s eyes, his arms wrapped around Karl, and he winked. George flushed and immediately looked away. 

Suddenly, he was pulled closer to Dream, and he flushed brighter.

“Dream?” He asked softly, confusion, and nervousness obvious in his voice. 

“3!” Everyone shouted. 

George’s eyes flicked to Dream’s lips as he quickly licked them. 

“2!” 

George realized that Dream was going to kiss him, and he faintly registered that he had just been sick, and also barely registered that this was his best friend. 

“1!” George’s eyes darted back up to Dream’s eyes. His pupils were wide, but he looked totally sober.

“Don’t get mad at me for this.” Was all Dream said before the room burst into a chorus of dozens of excited voices. 

“Happy New Year!” People without dates or friends to kiss blew confetti into the air, Tommy and Tubbo could be heard cheering louder than everyone else. The TV exploded into color, and then Dream’s lips were on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter !](https://twitter.com/catmaidschlatt) I'll be posting more about my current projects there ! DMs are always open for requests !


End file.
